Talk:World War III
Kzinti conflict Okay, I'm gonna go over this a little, I don't know who put this in here, but it's not even sourced. Okay, so the year 2069 makes sense, as it was mentioned as happening "two hundred years ago." But at what point do we learn that the Kzinti had sublight ships at the time? When was that mentioned? And if it was sublight how could they even have a war? "The war was fought with what sublight ships were available, as major construction of warp-capable starships had barely begun"? I just kind of had to laugh at that. That's got to be just made up. Plus there's the Treaty of Sirius, implying that the war took place in the Sirius system. They had to have warp drive. --Noah Tall (talk) 18:27, August 3, 2017 (UTC) : The only comment I have to this, other than I pretty much agree with having that removed or mentioned but not so well explained, is that the location of the Treaty doesn't imply that that was the location of the war, but more likely the location of where the treaty was signed. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 12:22, August 4, 2017 (UTC) ::I think this is based, not on anything from Star Trek, but on background material from one of Niven's early Known Space stories, just shifted from Niven's 24th century to Star Trek's 21st. If so, those details are obviously not canonical to Star Trek. (In fact, many of them aren't even canon in the Man-Kzin Wars series—even when the stories themselves are canon, the background details are explained away by saying, e.g., there's no reason to expect Beowulf Schaeffer to be any more accurate about 24th century wars than an average Pan Am captain is about 17th century wars.) -- 06:54, February 9, 2019 (UTC) New Eden In , Burnham says that the arrival of the First Saved on Terralysium "directly coincides with World War III". Wouldn't that imply that the war, or at least the nuclear exchanges, took place entirely in 2053? - Mitchz95 (talk) 18:48, January 28, 2019 (UTC) :I don't think so, anything that happened from 1939 to 1945 can be said to directly coincide with World War II -- Capricorn (talk) 10:55, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Removed The war culminated circa 2053, when several of Earth's governments met in San Francisco to declare a cease-fire, effectively ending the war. ( ) :This must be based on Samuel's speech in the episode, where he says "Having endured a catastrophic World War, Earth's governments came to this city for the purpose of creating a just and lasting peace among nations. Today, we have assembled here again, representatives of numerous worlds, to forge an unprecedented alliance". However, while we ultimately can't be certain, this more likely refers to the end of World War II and the founding of the UN, since that's an actual known event that corresponds perfectly with what he's saying. Also the 2053 date can't be cited to Demons. :Also removed: The post-atomic horror gave way to the stirrings of new attempts at establishing various unified world alliances, including the European Hegemony in 2123. ( ) These alliances were eventually instrumental in the establishment of the United Earth Government in 2150. ( ) :This is just the over eager welding together of things: it was never established that WWIII was a trigger for Earth Unification, and there is like half a century between the two events. :Next: Although they were aware of it, the Vulcans did not intervene during the course of World War III, as they perceived it as a local problem they should not get entangled with. ( ) :Paxton's complaint that the Vulcans could have interfered should probably not be taken as historic fact. I could have rewritten this bit to be more nuanced, but as it happens the same info is already incorporated elsewhere in the article, and better. :Yet more removed stuff: The New United Nations was also founded during these early years of World War III, and was among the first attempts to rebuild Humanity during this era; for instance, by 2036, it had declared that no Human being would be held accountable "for the crimes of their race or forebearers." But not everyone heeded or respected this decree and some parts of the world later "abolished all United Earth nonsense." ( ) :We don't know when the NUN was created, only that it was active in a year known to be during the war, and a year known to be after it. We don't have explicit links between the NUN and the war either. -- Capricorn (talk) 10:55, January 30, 2019 (UTC) :: I don't disagree with the removal, per se, but somehow including elements of the global-political climate during the war would help give the reader a better perspective of the events of Earth at the time. --Alan (talk) 16:59, January 30, 2019 (UTC) :I'm definitely open to taking a look at that, there's already some general climate of the era stuff that I've moved to the background instead of cutting it outright because of the exact same thinking. But there's a lot of cut stuff here, it would be very helpful if you could be specific as to which of the removed stuff exactly you're talking about. -- Capricorn (talk) 05:02, January 31, 2019 (UTC)